


'Cause we got our hoodies on, So far from home, And I know we can't make this on our own, But I can't take my eyes off of you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst (sort of), Artificial Insemination, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Harry's very very gay, Liam's sorta like... Pansexual, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rimming, i guess, not quite sure, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry reaches up to run his fingers through Liam's short hair and sighs heavily, like the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. And to Harry, sometimes it does. "I want a baby."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Liam says, "I know, Harry." Because he does. He knows Harry's wanted a family since he was sixteen and wide eyed, totally gone for a boy that was never going to love him back. Maybe even before then. He just doesn't know what to tell Harry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause we got our hoodies on, So far from home, And I know we can't make this on our own, But I can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the break was announced and before Zayn became a massive thorn in everyone's sides, so Zayn's actually in the fic, and he's not an arsehole, he's just, you know, him. 
> 
> I also feel like this wasn't quite written like I hoped it would be. This has been in the making since the beginning of like June or July or something, and I think by the time I got to the very first sex scene I got a bit bored, but I wanted to finish it because I've loved the idea of one of the boys helping Harry in this particular way, so I just continued it. Knowing me, I'll end up fixing it later, but for now, I'm going to leave it at this.
> 
> The title is from Gravity by Short Stack, an amazing Australian pop-punk band that I've followed ever since 2007, when I was just a little tyke and the boys were still in high school, and I just absolutely love them. I've actually met the boys quite a few times, even became friends with the drummer, Bradie, on Facebook.

_'Cause loving you's like fightin'_

 

_Gravity_

_Oh, let your love wash over me_

_I'm not the boy I used to be_

_I'm not the man I wanna be_

_I'm just a fighter_

_All I wanna do is lie here_

_And all I wanna do is try again_

_And all I wanna do is love you_

_And all I wanna do is die alone with you_

 

_** Gravity - Short Stack  ** _

_** Homecoming (2015) ** _

 

-

 

Liam finds Harry in the bus lounge, passed out on his belly, arm hanging off the side, snoring, his mouth a little slick with drool. He's circled by his _stupid_ sugar cookie dough candles, the ones he and Lou had bought off Etsy by the dozen. It's not like they smell bad or anything (they really smell like sugar cookies and remind him of Christmas at his nan's), it's just Harry forgets to snuff them out before he falls asleep, and Liam always wakes up worrying the bus'll burn down or something.

He puts them out one by one, licking his fingers and extinguishing the flames over and over again until he's got a small burn on his thumb and his fingers and tongue have got to be char black. The room's gone dark, and it smells like smoke and sweets, and Liam turns to leave before a hand wraps around his wrist.

Logically, he knows it's gotta be Harry, but he still lets out a squeak, jumping half a foot in the air.

"Li?"

Liam lets out a huff, heart beating fast, breathing sharp and loud in the silence. "Yeah?"

Harry tugs Liam down, and Liam grasps blindly for the couch to steady himself, sliding in next to Harry. "What's up, then?"

Harry reaches up to run his fingers through Liam's short hair and sighs heavily, like the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. And to Harry, sometimes it does. "I want a baby."

Liam says, "I know, Harry." Because he does. He knows Harry's wanted a family since he was sixteen and wide eyed, totally gone for a boy that was never going to love him back. Maybe even before then. He just doesn't know what to tell Harry.

"I want a baby." Harry repeats. " _I want a baby, I want a baby, I want a baby_."

And he sounds almost _hysterical_ now, fingers jerking in Liam's hair unconsciously. It hurts, but Liam doesn't stop him.

"I _know_ Harry."

Harry goes quite again, in Liam's arms, and after a while, Liam realises he's dropped off to sleep again. He pulls away from Harry with a final kiss to his forehead before he heads to his bunk.

-*-*-

Liam is really unsure of where they actually are, and that scares him, maybe more than it should. The day he forgets anything about this amazing journey they're on is the day he can't live it anymore.

There are girls outside, loads of them, like always, even this early in the morning when they haven't even started rehearsing, just arrived in the arena's foyer.

The others look equally exhausted and _that's_ what makes it worse.

They're given a short, half-hour window before sound check, and Louis and Niall nick off to check out the arena (smoke a joint) while he and Harry stay in the green room.

Liam settles himself on one of the plush couches, feeling particularly self-pitying, and Harry watches him, licking at the tooth Liam knows has been aching for the past three or four days now, before he settles onto the couch next to Liam.

"Where are we?"

Harry smiles in understanding, touching his fingers over Liam's cheekbones. " _FirstEnergy Stadium_ , Cleveland, Ohio." 

Liam thanks him, quietly, and lets his eyes fall shut as Harry traces his fingers over his face.

"Two more months."

-*-*-

"Liam, Liam."

Liam groans at Louis, turning away from him, onto his other side facing the side of the bus.

"Liam, I think Harry's stolen a baby, again."

Liam snorts, because there's no _again_ about it, the last time, Harry had simply wandered away from the group with someone's baby in his arms. Nonetheless, he goes to investigate, stepping out of his bunk and out of the bus. He finds Harry by the side of it, cooing at the bundle of blankets and baby in his arms, rocking it side to side. There's no one around, and Liam has to wonder if Harry has _finally_ done it. Stolen someone's baby.

When he gets closer, Harry sees him and smiles, running his fingers over the sparse hair on the babies head. If Liam had to guess, he'd say it was a boy, with dark hair that's just curling at the tips and pale porcelain skin. Liam has to wonder if he's dreaming, because that, that's the Styles chin, and those are Harry's ears.

And if those aren't Liam's eyes, he...

Liam wakes in a sweat, breathing heavily as if he'd had a nightmare, instead of what it really was.

It was an idea.

-*-*-

He spends more time then he really needs to, sorting through his box of medical history letters, forms and tests until he finds it, holding it triumphantly in his hand. It's the results of the test every male takes at age twelve or thirty, around when puberty starts. It's stamped with a bright red _POSITIVE_ next to _graviditate gene_.

-*-*-

He tells Alberto first, because if this really was the stupidest idea he'd ever thought of, Alberto would tell him.

"You're... _What_?"

Liam sighs, rolls his eyes and sinks into the couch. "I'm basically offering my body and my eggs for Harry. So he can have a baby."

"Your what?"

Liam quirks the side of his mouth, raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on..." Alberto raised his right index finger, blinking at the floor. "I... You're a... And you want to..."

Liam nodded.

Alberto was silent for a long time, minutes maybe, and Liam was about to take Alberto's silence as his answer, get up and walk away.

"Can I be honest, Liam?" Liam nods, scratching his fingers through his hair nervously. "If I had the ability to give Harry what he wants, _I would_."

Liam lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and smiles in relief. "Okay, yeah."

Alberto laughs. "Go on then, out with ya, ya gotta show to do."

-*-*-

Liam's got sushi in his hands, Harry's favourites, as he knocks on Harry's hotel door. When Harry opens it, he's sleepy soft, mostly naked in only a pair of tight shorts that leave absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Hey, Leemo." Harry greets, letting Liam in and shutting the door behind them. The room smells like cologne and Harry's candles, and it really sounds like a weird combination, but it just smells like _Harry_. "What'd you bring me?"

"Sushi."

Harry gives Liam a lopsided grin, taking the plastic bag. "Wicked." He peaks into the bag and reaches in for a packet, bringing out the crunchy chicken. "What's it for?"

"Just _for_." Liam shrugs, following Harry to the bedroom where he's been watching _Heroes_ reruns on the telly, a packet of rice crackers, his laptop, his phone and his iPad all in the hotel bed sheets.

"What's up?" Harry asks, picking out a piece of karikama roll. 

"Oh, just," Liam tries to figure out how to word it, scratching the side of his face as he sits on the bed. "I had an idea."

" _Dangerous_."

"Yes, well." Liam shrugs. The piece of paper in his pocket burns into his skin through his jeans, almost like he can feel it. "I have... I have a solution to your whole baby thing. I _think_."

Harry frowns, sitting straight up with a piece of sushi still in his hand, almost at his mouth. "Yeah?"

Liam reaches back into his pocket for the piece of paper, carefully unfolding it. "You remember that test you get when you hit puberty?" 

Harry shakes his head. "No."

"Okay, no, that's fine, uhm... So this test, it's supposed to, like, detect the _graviditate gene_?" Harry still looks confused, so Liam sighs and just let's it out. "I'm a breeder, Harry. It didn't really matter cause I was never interested in taking it up the bum, as much as I was interested in giving it, but I'm offering you an egg. Well, my body, too, I guess."

Harry still looks confused, and Liam wonders if anyone really knows how _thick-headed_ Harry _really_ is. He gets it, though, after a while, and a wide grin breaks out on his face. 

"You want to... For _me_?" Liam nods, and he's not expecting what happens next, the big, heavy, gorilla-man body that's suddenly on top of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Liam laughs, shaking his head, hugging Harry back. "You're welcome, Harry."

-*-*-

The tour ends on a high with the new album and the promise of a year long break. They drink till they're totally _hammered_ , running around the last stadium like idiots, yelling into the sky.

Harry's grinning at Liam as they watch the stars from the stage, sharing a bottle of vodka and one of Louis's death sticks while Niall's off running around with Brooklyn and Lux, and Louis's sharing a bottle of whiskey with Sandy and Josh at the very back of the stadium.

"I think I'll name him William, if he's a boy." Harry says, out of the blue, grinning to himself, swallowing a gulp of the vodka. "Liam for short."

Liam's heart _hurts_ , he's so happy.

-*-*-

The whole insemination process is decidedly easier than Liam thought it would be, especially when Liam falls pregnant on the first try. 

"Potent sperm, Styles." Louis jokes, clapping Harry on the back in _congratulations_ when Liam tells everyone. 

Harry's smiling so much Liam wonders if he'll smile til his mouth falls off. He probably would, too.

They decide not to tell the fans, at least not until Liam's belly is too hard to hide, and its like normal. Almost weirdly so, when Liam's got a _tiny human being growing inside him_.

-*-*-

Harry started insisting Liam stay at his the minute Liam's belly started rounding out. He's barely four months and Harry's already mother henning.

It's almost cute. _Almost_.

The whole waiting on Liam, hand and foot he could get used to. 

Liam had woken one morning with a craving for a full English breakfast from a cafe in Brighton that he'd loved the first time he'd been, and Harry had literally drove them _two hours out, in traffic_ , to Brighton.

"God, this stuff is better than _sex_ , Harry." Liam says, stuffing pieces of slightly overcooked bacon (crispy around the edges, just how Liam liked it) into his mouth, practically moaning.

"That, that there is high praise. But better than sex?" Harry laughs, sipping at his tea.

"Okay, not like, really good, _brilliant_ sex, like god sex." Liam blushes.

Harry laughs again. "Really good, _brilliant_ sex?"

"Yeah, like..." Liam sighs. "When you've got a girl on top, and..." He mumbles it, leaning close to Harry so no one else can hear. "And she's absolutely going at it..." Liam shrugs his shoulders. "Or when you've got a guy under you and he's tight and..."

Harry laughs, smile wide. "Best sex I ever had was with a guy, made me come three times."

" _Three_!" Liam squeaks. "How?"

"God," Harry snorts. "This is not polite cafe conversation. But... First time he was rimming me, second time he had me on my front and third time he was eating me out again. Eating the come out of me."

Liam goes beet red, arousal singing through his body, cock thickening in his jeans. _God_.

Harry shrugs. The topic goes mostly back to normal after that, and Liam's mostly glad, but also horny. He decides to blame it on the hormones.

-*-*-

"You having a baby shower?" Liam asks, mouth full of Cheetos, sitting on the couch with his legs propped up in Harry's lap, _Stalker_ on the telly in the background.

Harry nods. "Don't know when yet. I think when we find out the sex."

Liam squeak indignantly and sits up, glaring at Harry. "You told me you didn't want to find out the sex! I could've asked _weeks_ ago!" 

"I've changed my mind." Harry tells him primly, turning his chin up before bursting out in a heavy, rough laugh.

Liam just rolls his eyes and goes back to his Cheetos, eyes on the TV.

Harry lets out a sharp laugh when Liam doesn't speak for a while, nose turned up like he's angry with Harry, and Liam slaps a hand over his belly, hoping there'll be a red mark there tomorrow just so he can smirk at Harry.

-*-*-

Liam's trying _so hard_ to be quiet. He doesn't want to wake Harry up, because he knows Harry'll think he's in trouble or something stupid, yet _ridiculously_ kind, and come in while Liam's got three fingers in his _fucking_ arse.

Not once before had he ever had the urge to have anything up his arse, and now it's all he can think about, being stretched and filled by some guy's cock.

Well, specifically _Harry's_.

That thought alone arches Liam's back as he comes on his belly, biting into his fist to stop the whine in the back of his throat.

He cleans himself back up and lays in bed trying to pretend to himself he hadn't thought about Harry while he'd come.

It takes a while to sleep, but he does.

-*-*-

Liam's alone in the flat, on the couch with a bowl of porridge with banana and Nutella precariously placed on his belly. He's watching _The Breakfast Club_ on the telly from Harry's tour hard drive, on low, trying to remember if he's seen this movie or not.

Harry comes home sometime between Bender's impression of Brian's parents and Allison talking about the possibility of running away to escape her family. He's got a bag from Waitrose in one hand and a box from the bakery down the street in another, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I got you a Danish!" He crows happily, plopping down on the coffee table in front of Liam so he can pull the Danish out of the box. "You asked for apple pastry, and I was thinking 'what the hell are you on about?' so I took it as an incentive to choose for you, so I got you an apple Danish if that's okay."

Liam nods and makes grabby hands for it, but Harry pulls away before he can reach it.

"Can I have a thank you kiss?"

Liam blushes. They've always been like this, all five of them. The sheer amount of times he's had to give another boy a kiss or a hug or whatever just to get something is ridiculous, but he was used to it.

So why was he blushing?

Liam leans up to place a kiss on Harry's cheek and snatches the Danish from his hands, taking a bite to distract himself from the warmth of arousal in his belly.

"What do you want for dinner, then, Leemo?"

Liam shrugs, cheeks still red as he chews on the pastry. "Whatever you want, really."

"How about Chinese takeaway? I can get, like Singapore noodles and those pork dumplings you like." Harry offers.

Liam shrugs. "Whatever."

Harry frowns. "Are you okay?"

Liam shrugs again.

Harry bites his lip and picks up the bowl still on his Liam's belly, climbing into the couch next to him. "What's up?"

He really wants to tell Harry, wants to say that all he can ever think about anymore is Harry's cock, but he can't get it out. All he can say, staring straight at Harry, is: "I miss _sex_."

Harry laughs. "No wonder you're grumpy, Payno." He bumps his shoulder into Liam's with a smile. "I suppose we can't really go out to a club so you can pull." Liam shakes his head. "And I guess you could call, like, Sophia or something?"

Liam squeaks. "Uh, _no_."

"Well, c'mon, let's get some food and we can think on it."

Liam watches Harry get off the couch with a frown.

-*-*-

" _Orchid_ or _Light Pastel Purple_?"

Liam frowns, staring at the two colours in Harry's hands. "Huh?"

"Which one?"

"For what?"

Harry laughs, shaking his head. "For _the room_ , Liam, I'm painting the room purple."

Liam's frown deepens. "You don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, Harry."

"So?" Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders. "The walls are still going to be purple."

Liam shrugs himself. "The light one, then." Liam bites his lip and stares at the TV again. "Don't know why you're asking me. S'not _my_ fucking baby, _is it_?"

Harry frowns. "What? Liam, why would you say that? Of _course_ this baby is yours, too. Fuck, Liam, you're _carrying him inside you_."

Liam ignores Harry.

"Liam, _look at me for fucks sake_."

Liam blinks over at Harry. "It isn't Harry, it isn't mine, it's yours. This baby is yours and _I don't fucking care_."

"Of course you do Liam! You care because you're reacting like this, just like you are now. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be telling me this!"

Liam sits and stands with fast, sharp movements. "You know what, maybe I do fucking care, but it doesn't matter _one tiny bit_ , because it's still yours!"

"That baby isn't an it, Liam! It's a baby, a little boy or a girl! Inside you, for _Christ sakes_!" Harry cries, eyes wide. "You can't just pretend there isn't a child growing inside of you. My child. Your child. He's _your_ baby, too."

"Shut up, Harry!"

Harry presses his lips to Liam's hard, hands around Liam's cheeks. It's almost violent, but it feels so fucking good.

Liam pulls away with wide eyes, a hand over his mouth. "What... Why would you..."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Would you just shut up and kiss me back? If you want to, that is."

Liam closes his mouth with a _snap_ and watches Harry lean back in for a second kiss, meeting him halfway, digging his fingers into the fleshy part of Harry's hips. The kiss is warm, and soft, and Liam leans into it, threading his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry's moan cuts through the fog in his brain, and he has enough strength to pull away from Harry and rush to his room, locking himself inside.

-*-*-

_What's up?_

Liam stares at his phone for a few seconds, at the message from Zayn until he's realised what it's about. 

Harry had gone and told him about their argument. Probably the kiss, too.

 _What do you mean?_ He asks, trying to act oblivious.

_Harry's on the phone with me half an hour ago balling his eyes out. "Liam hates me, he hates the baby, I don't know what to do". What happened?_

Liam thinks about ignoring it, but he knows for sure Zayn will call, and then call back, again and again until Liam picks up and tells him. Zayn's given him the chance to explain it over text where he doesn't have to be afraid of being yelled at or feeling like he's being reprimanded, berated. 

He decides to take it as-is. He's not stupid.

 _I don't know what to do myself, really_ Liam admits, sending the message with a sad-faced emoji, laying back against his pillow (the one Harry had bought specifically for his back, his mind supplies helpfully), scratching at his belly.

_What happened? Tell me what happened._

Liam takes a deep breath before he starts typing. _I keep having these dreams about Harry, right, and it feels weird to feel about him that way, but I can't help it. And then there was whole, different situation about not being the baby's really dad, I think it was like a bought of prenatal depression, but whatever, and then he fucking kissed me! Out of the blue while we were arguing, Zayn! How was I supposed to react? Harry's never shown any interest in me before, ever, and now he's suddenly fucking kissing me?_

 _Firstly, you understand you'll have to talk to a doctor, right, Liam? You can't go on thinking or pretending you hate yourself and everyone around you, mate. It's not good for the baby, neither is it good for you or Harry._ The first text says. Liam's about to reply when a second text comes in. _Secondly, if you like him, you fucking kiss him back, you silly prat!_

 _There's so many reasons why that's NOT up for discussion._ Liam types back angrily, shaking his head as if to emphasise the words, like Zayn could actually see him.

 _I'm not done._ Comes Zayn's quick reply. _Thirdly, if you want real, hands on participation in the baby's life, you bloody well tell Harry, don't you, you idiot!_

 _Stop insulting me. I'm pregnant and upset_ Liam adds on a few sad-faced emojis for good measure.

_Get your head out of your arse, Liam, and stop pretending you haven't wanted to fuck Harry senseless since 2010._

Liam thinks about throwing his phone out the window, but he doesn't. He sits on his bed and actually thinks about what Zayn's said. He has a point, is the thing. He has thought about fucking Harry since 2010. But he's also wanted to fuck Louis and Zayn and Niall senseless, and pretty much every young, hot guy that ever so much as breathed his way. He was a teenage boy for Christ's sake.

He gets off the bed and walks to the door to unlock it. If Harry wants to talk, he'll have to come to Liam, because Liam isn't moving one inch.

-*-*-

Liam wakes up to a warm body pressed into his side as he lays on his back, and he doesn't even loose a beat, recognising it as Harry's hair in his face, his cold toes stretched out against Liam's own. Harry's hand is on his belly, long fingers pressed into his skin, thumb stroking from side to side.

He's not asleep, then.

"'m sorry I kissed you when you didn't want it." Harry mumbles, running his thumb over the bump of Liam's belly button, sticking up.

Liam sighs and swallows. "S'not the problem." Harry swallows, himself, but his thumb doesn't miss a beat on Liam's belly. "S'just... I was angry and upset, a little bit depressed, Harry I'm having your child, he's inside me, but he doesn't get to be mine, and it makes it hard for me, okay."

It's hard to say it, really, hard telling anyone but Zayn his feelings, but he hides his face in his arm and gets it out.

"And I did want to kiss you, Harry, I really did."

Harry hums. "Y'know I was never gonna just take this baby from you and never let you see him again, right? I wouldn't do that. You'll have carried him or her for nine months inside of you, you'll have a bond that I'll never fully understand. You're going to be the man who gave this child life, he's as much yours as he is mine. I wouldn't have agreed to letting you have my baby if I didn't understand that from the very beginning."

Liam sniffs, eyes watering. He tries to ignore it, but the tears just fall, wetting his cheeks, the skin of his arm.

" _Jesus_ , Liam, don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." Harry says, wrapping his arms around Liam and pulling him in, hiding his head in Liam's shoulder while Liam sobs. "I'm so happy you're doing this for me, Liam, you have no idea how much I love and appreciate you."

Liam just cries harder, cries because he loved and appreciated Harry just as much. Heck, he gave up his own year-long break to have Harry's fucking baby. He didn't regret it one bit, though.

They lay there, together, until Liam calms down, wrapped up in Harry's arms, panting heavily against his shoulder.

Their second kiss (or third, really), is just like the first, just as soft and slow as the other. It's comforting and warm, and Harry tastes like apples and mouthwash. He's got a hand wrapped around Harry's cheek, the other on Harry's bare hip, squeezing the skin, shuffling closer to Harry and pressing their bodies together.

Liam isn't sure when he gets hard, but he does, cock chubbing up in his joggers, tenting the fabric and pressing up into Harry's hip. Harry isn't too much better, though, Liam can feel the bulge of his cock pressed into Liam's thigh, hard and throbbing.

He wants to reach in Harry's pants and pull his cock out but he's still at that point where he's not entirely sure how Harry will react, no matter how his body's reacting.

He doesn't have to decide, however, because Harry decides to take some initiative and pushes Liam onto his back, breaking the kiss to press a line of small, wet, open-mouthed kisses from Liam's lips down his neck, over his collarbones, down to his nipple, over his belly to his belly button, to the hem of his joggers, slung low on his lips.

"Can I?"

Liam leans up on his elbows and stares down at Harry over his belly. It's hard to see details, but he can see the outline of Harry's body.

"Yeah... yeah, okay." He falls back onto the bed with red cheeks and lifts his hips so Harry can tug off his joggers, and the briefs underneath.

He feels sort of naked, and tries to stop himself from covering the stretch marks on his belly with his hands. He knows it's dark, he knows Harry wouldn't be able to see, but he still feels insecure.

Harry gets a hands around Liam's cock and gasps. " _Jesus Christ_ Liam." He breathes. "You're _actually fucking huge_."

Liam blushes again, rubbing a hand over the top of his belly as Harry swallows the head of his cock into his soft mouth. " _Fuck_ , Harry."

Harry focuses on the tip, stretching the skin down over it, digging his tongue into the slit until Liam's begging for more. 

Liam curls his fingers in Harry's hair and arches his hips up into Harry's mouth.

"Wait just a minute, babe." Harry says, after he's pulled off, and sits up to tug his shirt off, tucking his curls behind his ears and going back in, licking at the tip of Liam's cock before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Liam in until his nose presses into the curls at the base of Liam's cock.

"Oh, _god_ , Harry, _fuck_."

Liam's hips fuck up into Harry's mouth, making him choke, but Harry doesn't care, just keeps going, lets Liam thrust up into his mouth. Liam whimpers, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets around him.

"Harry, _please_ , I need you to _fuck me_ , god I need your cock in me, _need to come_ ," Liam babbles, toes curling.

Harry pulls up. "You sure, Liam?"

"Yes, _oh god_ , yes please."

Harry nods. "I gotta... There's lube and stuff in my room." He gets up and Liam watches him rush out the door to get the lube and condoms, and then watches him rush back in with them, getting back up onto the bed.

Harry presses his lips to Liam's and takes a pillow from the head of the bed, sliding it under Liam's hips. "You alright, babe?"

Liam nods. "Yeah, c'mon, need your cock."

Harry chokes and Liam wants to laugh, but he doesn't, just watches Harry uncap the lube and drown his fingers and hand in the liquid. "Can you get your legs up, love? Need to get to your hole."

Liam reaches down and wrap his hands under his knees, pulling his legs up against his enlarged belly. "Yeah?"

Harry nods, running his thumb over Liam's hole lightly. "Ready?"

It's Liam's turn to nod. He looks up at Harry before letting his head fall back onto the pillow when Harry presses the first finger into Liam's hole to the last knuckle. It takes Harry a bit to find Liam's prostate, but when he does, he sticks to it, pulling moans and whimpers and whines from Liam's mouth, his back arched up in the air. "God, Harry, fuck!"

Harry gets his mouth around Liam's cock, fingering him and stretching him until Liam comes, spurting up into Harry's mouth. 

"Oh, god, Harry, fuck." Liam whimpers, scrabbling for purchase in the sheets as his come fills Harry's mouth.

Harry pulls off and swallows. "You good?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Harry chuckled. "Think you can come again?"

Liam thought about it for a second, cheeks flushed and body hot, before he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, _please_."

Harry nods and hops off the bed to get fully undressed, before climbing back on and finding the condom packet in the sheets. He tares the packet open and rolls the condom onto his cock, slicking it up with more lube before pressing the head against Liam's hole.

"Ready, baby?"

Liam swallows before he nods.

"You sure, Liam? We don't have to-"

Liam shook his head. "I want it, god do I want it, _please_."

Harry nods and slowly pushes inside Liam.

It hurts. It _really fucking hurts_ , cause Harry's not exactly small himself and Liam's only ever had fingers inside himself, but _fuck_.

"Harry, Harry, stop, wait."

Harry stops instantly and Liam takes a second to catch his breath, panting heavily. He's probably only got a few inches inside him, but he feels like he's being split in fucking half.

"Are you alright, Liam?"

Louis swallows again before he nods, letting his legs fall around Harry's hips. "Yeah, go on."

Harry bites his lip, but he nods and continues on, sinking in so, so slowly until he bottoms out.

"Oh, _god_ ," Liam whines. It's a lot less like Harry's cock is splitting him in half and a lot more like a fucking _cock up his arse_ and it's so fucking hot and it feels _so good_.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Liam nods. "Yeah, fuck me, _please_."

So Harry does, he fucks Liam long and hard and presses his lips to every stretch of skin on Liam's body he can reach.

" _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_."

Liam's fingers scrabble for purchase in the sheets and his toes curl into Harry's arse cheeks. He whimpers and he whines and he wants to come _so bad_.

"God, you're so gorgeous, so full and beautiful and round with my baby, _Jesus fucking Christ_."

Harry comes first, but Liam follows quickly after, spurting into his belly, scratching at Harry's back, moaning high in his throat.

Harry cleans them up after that and they fall asleep together, curling in the middle of the bed, stealing kisses until the wee hours of the morning.

-*-*-

They don't really talk about it, Harry and Liam, but it does become a thing, slipping into each others beds at night and kissing til they're hard and aching and their mouths are sore and red.

When they do talk about it, however, it's less about the actual activity itself and more about the logistics.

"You know, I've never topped before, like, only with you." Harry tells Liam while they're laying on the couch, spent and sticky in front of old reruns of Friends, fingers playing with Liam's stretched hole, only lightly petting it with the pad of his fingers.

Liam hums, because he knows. He's heard enough of Harry's sexcapades to know the kid doesn't do bottoming, _at all_. 

"I like fucking you, though, so."

Liam snorts. "Noticed." He says, humming. "Don't exactly bottom meself."

Harry chuckled. "I noticed."

"I like it, though. That first time hurt like hell, but _god_."

Harry chuckles again. "Let me know if you wanna change it, yeah?"

Harry pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead. "Course I will, love."

Liam nods and smiles. "Good."

-*-*-

Liam thinks the others know something's different. They've all got these looks on their faces, like they're trying to figure Harry and Liam out, like they're anything different from themselves, just Harry and Liam.

Louis speaks up first, and Liam is _not surprised_. "So you two are like, shagging now?"

That escalated fast.

Niall looks particularly confused, but Zayn's already vaguely in the know, she he's nodding along with every word.

Liam's on the couch, a bowl of Doritos in hi lap which he absolutely _refuses to share_. Harry sits next to him, and when Louis speaks, his face scrunches up minutely (It's a very similar expression to the one he pulls when he's sliding inside Liam and it makes Liam's cock chub up a little in his pants, which he tries to ignore desperately). 

"Who says?"

"The look on your faces says." Louis tells them matter-of-factly, smirking like he's _smart_ or something.

"Fuck off, Louis, s'none of your business, is it?" Harry tells him sternly, mouth twitch as he scowls.

"Well, I suppose it is, just a teenie tiny cause, oh, I don't know, _I'm your best friend_."

Harry huffs. "Yes we're having sex, no you can't know details and no, it's not any of your business."

Liam frowns, shakes his head and digs his heels into the inside of Harry's thigh. "Don't be a dick. I'll tell 'em if you won't. They're likely to find out anyway. We're on break and were still living out of each others pockets."

Harry frowns and pouts, it's a very strange combination. "But, I..." He leans in to whisper in Liam's ear, hand around Liam's elbow. "I want you all to myself."

Liam's lips twitch and his cock gets harder. O _kay_. He lifts his head and stares at Louis, in particular, daring him to speak. "Yes, we're shagging. I agree with Harry, it's none of your business, but I'd also like you to know, so..."

"Who tops?" Niall blurts out, wide eyed.

They all laugh, even Niall, and it feels a little less tense.

"None if your beeswax, nosy parker!"

-*-*-

God, Liam's belly is getting _way_ to big to do this, now.

He's on his belly, with his hips propped up by pillows, thighs spread as Harry licks him out, and his belly is so big it's literally arching his back, and it fucking _hurts_ .

"Harry, Harry, _wait_." He says, reaching back and curling his fingers in Harry's hair, trying to pull him off.

"Liam, what's wrong?"

Liam tries to turn onto his back, but when he can't, Harry helps him. "Just fucking hurts." He settles back onto the bed and Harry reaches over to rub Liam's belly comfortingly

"What hurts?"

Liam hums. "Just the position I was in."

"You don't think...?"

Liam snorts and shakes his head. "A little too early, I should think."

Harry shrugs. "You never know."

Liam chuckles. "I don't think he's gonna come _this_ early, Harry. Now, if you could continue?"

Harry grins and settles between Liam's thighs, lifting his legs up above his shoulders.

Harry goes back to his ministrations on Liam's hole, arms around Liam's thighs.

"Harry, _God_."

-*-*-

"I made you a smoothie!" Harry calls happily from the kitchen.

Liam laughs. "If it's kale, I'm not drinking it!"

Harry walks in, holding a tall glass with a yellow substance inside, chuckles and shakes his head. "No, it's just plain old banana."

Liam takes the glass and sips at it. It tastes like banana and honey and even peanut butter and Liam fucking _loves_ it. "It's good, I like it."

Harry grins happily. "Good. I found it on YouTube. A food blogger from Scotland, Ainsley Dunaidh. All of her stuff is really good. She's really popular, too. Gemma got me into her video blogs."

Liam leans up to kiss Harry softly. "I like it. At least it's not that kale and pineapple monstrosity you tried to force feed me the other day. Or the kale, avocado, pineapple and ginger one last month. Those were kinda gross, no offence."

Harry laughs. "None taken. I just want you and the baby to be healthy."

Liam smiles. "We are. Don't worry so much, dad."

Harry's face lights up at that and it makes Liam smile, the look in his face, how it lights up at the though of being a _dad_. "I'm gonna be a dad."

Liam smiles. "Yeah, you are." He leans up to kiss Harry again, curling his fingers through Harry's hair. "Me, too."

Harry brushes his nose against Liam's in a soft Eskimo kiss. "Yeah, you, too, babe."

Liam smiles and Harry moves to lie down on the couch next to Liam and curls his arm over Liam's belly.

When the baby kicks, Harry feels it, and he smiles so wide Liam swears his face is going to fall off.

-*-*-

"Is it done? Can I see it?"

Harry laughs good-naturedly and shake his head. There's a speck of lavender purple paint on his cheek and large splatter of cream on his bare chest and if it wouldn't kill Liam, he would've licked it off by now. "No, you have to wait. It's a surprise."

Liam pouts. "But Nick gets to see it."

Harry laughs. "That's because Nick's helping me put it together." He shakes his head and leans forward to press a kiss to Liam's mouth. "Be patient. You'll see it in time. I know you'll love it, cupcake."

Liam snorts. "Don't call me cupcake, give me a kiss, stupid."

Harry leans down and presses another kiss to Liam's mouth, pulling Liam into him, their bodies pinned together. "You'll get to see it with our baby in your arms."

Liam's heart almost bursts. "Okay."

Harry's smile is as bright as the sun, and Liam's heart beats faster.

"I really like you."

Harry's smile widens. "I like you too, darling." He kisses Liam hard, smiling against his mouth, and brushes a hand down Liam's side. "C'mon, lets go out for lunch. What do you feel like?"

Liam shrugs. Then he grins, big and wide and cheeky. "I feel like cock, I think."

Harry chortles. "Yeah?"

Liam nods. "C'mon, c'mon, then we can go to lunch."

Harry smiles, soft and slow. "Yeah, alright. Where?"

Liam gives Harry another cheeky grin and drops to his knees, right there in the hallway, unbuckling Harry's jeans and reaching in for Harry's cock.

He sucks Harry until the younger man comes in his mouth and cleans then up before they leave for lunch at a cafe down in Knightsbridge.

-*-*-

Liam groans, loud and whining. He's been ridiculously nauseous for days, even though he was sure the OB/GYN told him it would go away by half way through the second trimester at the latest, and that was months ago. He's also been having pain in his lower abdomen for a few hours, on and off, but he's _positive_ that's normal.

He just feels gross, that's all.

Harry's been out for a few hours, now, buying more things for the nursery, and every time he leaves, Liam gets this really bad itch to go check it out, but he's been too lazy to get up from his spot on the couch in front of Undercover Boss reruns.

The nausea and the pain gets steadily worse and closer together until he has to get himself to the toilet, and doesn't even make it past the upstairs hallway, chunks of food and bile splattering on the carpet as his belly ache with the pain. It really fucking hurts and Liam cant make himself move, he's so scared.

He does make it to the landline in Harry's (recently their) bedroom and rings an ambulance, holding onto his belly as the pain rocks him and he cries. He feels like an absolute crybaby, but he just can't make himself stop.

He forgets to call Harry until he's in the hospital, and the doctors told him he's going into labour, and Harry is absolutely _freaking_ out.

"Liam! Where are you? I've been so scared! Your phones here and there's bloody vomit on the carpet! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Hospital."

Harry lets out a long, loud breath. "God, baby, tell me where you are, are you alright? What happened."

Liam groans through a contraction, holding onto his belly with the phone still against his ear and Harry begging Liam to tell him what's wrong. "Went into labour. Didn't even realise. Need you here."

"God, I'll be there soon. Which hospital?"

Liam tells him.

"I love you, baby. So much."

Liam smiles happily. "I love you, too, Harry. Get here soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick, baby."

-*-*-

**_Three Years Later_ **

"Hey, Haz, Will needs changing and dressing."

Harry lets out a long, low groan and tips onto his back on the hotel bed, staring up at Liam. Liam's in the doorway, three year old Ainsley on his hip, sippy cup of juice in her hand. "Yeah, alright."

Liam smiles and when Harry gets up, he presses a soft kiss to Harry's mouth. "We've got a interview in an hour and a half and a show in three, and I've gotta pick up some more nappies before we go."

Harry nods. "Yeah. I'll be ready, babe. Gissus another kiss?"

Liam smiles wider and presses another kiss to Harry's mouth. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Taking Ainsley?" Liam nods, so Harry leans down to press a kiss to Ainsley's forehead. "I'll see you in a bit. Can you let Niall know we've got an interview in case he's forgotten?"

Liam agrees. "I'll be back."

Harry smiles. "One more kiss?"

Liam's smile widens and he nods, leaning over for another kiss. "Love you, you weirdo."

"Get back soon?"

Liam smiles softly and nods. "Always, darling."


End file.
